Obliviate!
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Drarry oneshot. Lemon. Angsty. Full summary, warnings, and disclaimer inside. Part one of the Forget-Me-not Trilogy.. The room of requirement has much more... sensual properties than shoving someone down a toilet....


Obliviate

_Summary: The Room of Requirement was a well-known spot for lovers, and couples to go and do things they'd rather not say in front of their parents. When a regular pair of the room hits a bump, can they each iron things out before it's too late?_

_All characters and spells, etc mentioned in this story are property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own them in any way shape or form, and am making no profit form this._

_Warning: Lemon/Smut scene, male/male, kind of angst._

_---_

The Room of Requirement, as it was fondly known among students and teachers alike, was not only a room to secretly practice up on your magic, nor a place to shove a particularly annoying Slytherin down a toilet, dreaming of where he just might end up; no, this room held even more exposing and grand secrets than that.

It was a common meeting place for lovers: all kind, every type! of lover. From secret, interhouse relationships, to coupes that just weren't ready to display public affection. These were the most common forms of couples that visited the room in the shadows of the night.

Then, there was one, very unimaginable, unlikely, and unique couple that was most secretive about their operations. They didn't tell a soul about it, where as most couples knew what days other couples would visit, some would even work out dates to plan around. But this couple was not like all the others, as mentioned. They only communicated through Occlumency, after having both taken lessons for the very purpose; they only met on nights where they were sure, absolutely sure no one would question them. though, with how much fear and awe and humility both boys struck in the hearts of others, the questioning was the least of their problems.

Harry sighed, relaxing on the couch as he waited for his lover. The brunette almost always arrived early, to set up things, the candles and music. The proper silky bed sheets, a different colour every time. As one may, or may not, have guessed, Harry was a deep romantic. And felt at ease to be able to express such feelings with his partner, in the secludes of the Room of Requirement. Just as he placed the final touches on the setting, his lover warned him to be ready, for the blonde was on his way. Harry sped it up a bit, shedding himself of his clothes, and laying himself out seductively on the couch. He allowed his face to relax before forcing it (though you can't force the willing) into a sly face, one that could only read "I'm. Going. To. Fuck. You."

But in a much more seductive tone, of course.

Draco tapped his foot impatiently, he always waited, just in case, to enter the room, to give Harry the extra time that was needed to make things 'perfect'. Though, the blonde already found things to be perfect, just being with the 'chosen boy'. At last, Harry gave him the go ahead, and he muttered the password, allowing him into the room. He was shocked and over all stunned by what his eyes were met with.

A dark, barely lit room; the only source being floating and still candles, ones aromatic, and leaving the scent of chocolate and icy vanilla in their wake. The scent of the two lovers, as they had decided, was a rich chocolate, in representation of Harry, and an icy, almost mint vanilla to represent "The Ice Prince."

"Harry.. It's rather lavish, isn't it" Draco asked, teasingly. He heard a small giggle from behind a wall of books. He'd never understand why, but always the Room of Requirement decided to throw in a shelf or two of books, even when the blonde was rather sure they would never be needed seeing as how the room was being used now. Returning to finding the source of that delightful giggle, Draco stepped around the book shelf, and found what he had been dying to find: Harry stretched across the couch, but in a no means submissive way.

Harry looked absolutely dominant, his tan skin gleaming in the candlelight, his hair even worse ruffled than usual. And his erection prominent as his legs fell open wide. If not for seeing it before, even then he was rather close, Draco might've passed out. Harry tossed his head to look at his blonde, and motioned with one finger for the Slytherin to approach. Slowly shedding his outer clothing, such as his cloak, tie, shoes and such, as he did so. When he got to the Gryffindor, He loomed over the brunette, and squeaked pleasantly when a soft hand cupped his erection through his slacks.

"I made you _come_ with one finger.. Imagine my whole hand." Harry purred with a dirty laugh. Draco laughed weakly, but found it hard as he succumbed to the pleasure. "Oh Draco, so obedient, ready and waiting already." Draco nodded with a loud gulp. "Strip." Harry demanded softly.

Draco obliged, no objection what-so-ever. Soon, his porcelain pale skin shown as brightly as Harry's, even if the blonde's was already slick with sweat. Harry pulled Draco into his chest as he sat up, and when the blonde didn't move, Harry gripped his chin to stare into those intensely blue-gray eyes. Ones that he could get lost in forever. "Draco, you're so beautiful."

"And you're handsome." Draco replied, licking his lips, his hands coming to rest on Harry's shoulders gently.

"Draco.. I have something important to ask you." Draco held in his whine, his throbbing need beginning to hurt, it was so swelled. Harry looked down, noticing the strain, and smirked. "Eager? Of course." Harry murmured. Lifting the blonde into his lap, he felt Draco immediately began squirming, to rub their erections, their skin in general together to create the friction he so desired. Draco panted like an old dog who had run too long, and occasionally let out a high pitched whine or keening noise. Harry steadied his hip, silently, wordlessly casting a stretching charm, as well as a lubricating charm, over his blonde. Draco shivered as something cold appeared inside him, and seem to tingle.

"P.. peppermint?"

"You're favourite, love." Draco shuddered again, at the dark succulent tone to Harry's voice. He let himself be led downward, leading Harry into him. He gasped in pleasure and still-shock as he was filled, and Harry was sheathed in him. No matter how many times they did this, Draco would never get over the feeling of someone else inside him. A snap of fingers brought Draco momentarily out of his bliss, and he was surprised to see the couch transform into a bed, the two of them never moving an inch.

Oh the powers this room had.

Draco felt those strong hands reclaim his hips again, and guide him up, then down, over and over in the same motion. Harry thrusted upwards to meet him, and Draco dropped himself down harder, pushing Harry in deeper than he could go.

"Dra... co.. So.. tight.." Harry spluttered, Draco laughed, which in the middle turned into a moan. He felt the talented hands creep up, and toy with his nipples. He threw his head back, the moonlight that suddenly shined in eliminating his flushed face. Harry wished he could freeze time, and commit that picture to memory forever. It truly was the most beautiful he ha ever seen his lover be.

Returning to reality, Draco still rode Harry, one hand behind him, steadying himself on the bed, the other pumping his own erection. Harry rolled his hips, but stopped all other ministrations to enjoy the view he had. Draco moaned, and squealed relentlessly; a particularly high squeak flowed from his thin lips when Harry took the opportunity to flip them over, throwing Draco's legs over his shoulders, and began to push into him. He ignored the frantic cried for him to go "faster!", "Har.. nnn... Harder!"

He wanted this to be special. he went slowly, and Draco found himself adapting to it. He linked his arms around Harry's neck, kissing his neck, and cheeks lovingly. As both teens could feel their climax approaching, Harry's thrusts became stronger, plunging deeper as Draco wished. The blonde kissed the brunette with as much fervor as he felt he could convey in a kiss. Harry kissed back, toying and dancing with Draco's tongue as he clasped his hand over the part of the blonde's cock that a pale hand wasn't covering. Together they stroked Draco, the submissive mewling ni pleasure, almost unable to move because of such.

Harry saw it milliseconds before it happened, that Draco came first; his face flushed the darkest red yet, his head was thrown back in ecstasy, and his body convulsed as he stopped moving besides sporadic twitches. The clenching feeling that engulfed Harry seconds alter brought him over the edge, fast. Harry released his emotions into Draco, so much of it that it leaked out even through Harry blocking the hole and Draco released himself over their stomachs.

Draco collapsed, not even wincing as Harry pulled out of him, and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Draco kissing Harry's face, his lips as gentle as raindrops. Muttering under his breath, Harry cleaned them up with a charm, and tightened his hold on his lover.

"H..." Draco had still yet to catch his breath. "Harry.. You wanted to ask me something important?" Draco asked, his head nuzzled in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry nodded, and kissed his forehead.

"We've been together for almost 2 years now." Draco smiled to himself, taking a mental dip in each memory again. "And I know we love each other." Draco blushed, and nodded happily. "I want us to go public." Draco didn't respond for a few moments, but after it sunk in, he shot up in the bed, staring wildly at Harry. "Draco.. love.."

"Harry!" Draco shouted, his voice cracking with fear. Immediately the blonde began looking around everywhere, as if someone was watching. "Harry, you know we can't do that!"

"Why the bloody hell not!" Harry barked angrily. Draco shrunk, but didn't back down from the argument.

"Do you really think everyone would just be so peachy keen with it? Merlin knows Weasley would have a heart attack! Granger would never leave you alone!" Draco tried to reason, but he seemed to only be angering Harry further.

"They'd get used to it! I've known them for almost 6 years! I think you're just..." Draco glared at Harry, demanding for him to continue. "I think you're just scared of what your precious Slytherin brethren will think." Harry admitted bitterly.

Draco wasn't sure what made him do it, but he stood in a lash, gathering his clothes, and dressing himself. Harry watched dumbstruck as the pale beautiful body before him was recovered with clothes and cloaks. "Fine then, Harry Fucking Potter! If you're so god damn sure that you want to go public so damn bad, but can't wait for me to get over.. My... Fucking.. Issues! then go ahead!" Malfoy was sobbing now, he leaned shakily against the bedpost. "Dammit Potter.. I've given you so much." Draco was choking on his tears now. Harry leaned over to comfort him. pressing his hands into the silky blonde hair. Draco leaned into the grasp.

Turning around, he felt strong arms envelope him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around the man, careful to not let his wand alert the teen.

"Harry..." Draco began.

"Draco.."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Draco whispered, kissing Harry chastely, before pulling away, and yelling. "Obliviate!" Tears still ran own the pale face, as Harry looked at him puzzled. Before the brunette could speak, Draco knocked him out with another spell. Malfoy's name died at Harry's lips as the boy fell into unconsciousness. Draco snapped his fingers for the room to return to a study looking room. So that Harry wouldn't be suspicious when he woke up.

Draco sobbed as he left the room, thankful that in the empty halls no one could hear him.

As he walked, he still cried, but soon straightened himself up before approaching the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. He cast one sad, grim look behind him, before inhaling deeply, and entering the common room with a mutter of "Pillywiggins."

* * *

**Wow, I didn't think this story would be as popularly reviewed as it is. Anywho, I'm editing this with Author Comments because so many people were asking about a sequel. I am here to inform you that there will be both a prequel, and a sequel, so keep an eye out!**

**~Loves: I-N**


End file.
